Burrfrost's Remake of Starkit's Prophecy
by xxdeletexx
Summary: This is my version of Starkit's Prophecy. I do not own Warriors or Starkit's Prophecy. Review and Enjoy! And xDarkroses1x, PLEASE read this and tell me if you like it! Rated T for violence and cats dying. The genres 'Parody' thingy does not mean it's a parody it just means it's a remake. -Burrfrost
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starkit's Prophecy. xDarkroses1x does. I also do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Prologue

Five cats gathered around a sparkling blue pool. They all looked into it, eager to discover what the reflection would show this time. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue-gray she-cat looked up, her eyes as bright as the moon that shone in the starry pool.

"There is a prophecy!" The blue-gray she-cat mewed, her eyes brimming with wisdom.

"Out of the darkness, a star will come and defeat the evil tiger and holly." The she-cat closed her eyes briefly as she spoke, then opened them when she finished. Her pupils were what looked like tiny moons.

"It must be about Starkit!" A white tom said, his blue eyes glowing.

"She's going to save the forest." He looked at a muscular golden tom sitting by Bluestar.

"She has powers that no body dreamed of. Powers greater than the Three." Meowed the gold tom in a rather dark tone.

"Should we tell Jayfeather, Mooneyes?" He asked the she-cat in the pool.

"Yes, Goldenfur." The she-cat replied gingerly, but also darkly.

"He needs to know. He is the only one. Leafpool has retired, and now we can only inform him."

"I'll tell Jayfeather." Bluestar volunteered, her eyes shadowing over.

And without another word, Bluestar padded away from the crystalline pool to walk in Jayfeather's dreams.

**Review! I hope you like my remake of Starkit's Prophecy! Especially you, xDarkRoses1x!** **You picked a really good title for your story, and all you really needed to work on was your spelling, grammar and punctuation. But other than that, your plot was great!**


	2. Whispers in the Wind

Chapter 1

Starkit woke up. Soft, yellow sunlight was streaming in through the branches, making her fur warm. It made her sleepy, and she closed her eyes once again, still tired.

"Starkit, it's time to get up." Mewed Dawnfrost, her mother. Starkit rolled over.

"Today is an important day. You don't want to miss your Apprentice Ceremony, do you?" She asked.

Starkit bolted up, her eyes brimming with excitement. Of course! How could she forget? The most important day in a kit's life is becoming an apprentice!

"Redkit! Lakekit!" Starkit mewled to her siblings, who were still fast asleep and snoring gently.

Starkit frowned when they didn't wake up.

"I'll wake them." Dawnfrost meowed, shooing Starkit to the side with a flick of her dark cream tail.

Starkit took this as a chance to bound outside.

"Not so fast, Starkit." Dawnfrost grabbed her daughter by the scruff. Lakekit and Redkit were already awake, their eyes have gleaming, half drooping.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Yowled Bramblestar.

Starkit heard Dawnfrost gasp.

"Oh my StarClan!" She meowed.

"You simply cannot go out there like this, no no no! Kits, groom yourselves!" Starkit, Redkit and Lakekit began to groom their fur. Starkit struggled to lick a clump of her purple fur down, but her tongue wasn't long enough.

"Need help?" Dawnfrost asked, coming over and grooming Starkit so that her fur was plastered to her sides.

"Dawnfrost? Bring out your kits!" Bramblestar called, sounding a bit worried.

"Coming!" Yowled Dawnfrost, drawing her kits out of the nursery. They gathered around the Highledge. Starkit trembled with excitement.

"Redkit, come forth." Bramblestar beckoned with his tail to Starkit's reddish brother.

After Bramblestar had finished his speech, he mewed; "Foxleap, you have shown courage and skills. I hope that you will pass on your knowledge down to Redpaw." Redpaw and Foxleap touched noses, then sat down in the evergreen grass.

Bramblestar's bright amber eyes gleamed.

"Lakekit, come over here." He mewed.

After Bramblestar had meowed the things for new apprentices, he declared that, much to Lakepaw's desire, she would train with Jayfeather to become medicine cat.

"Redpaw! Lakepaw!" ThunderClan chanted.

"What about me?" Starkit pouted. But no cat paid any attention to her, just returned to normal duties.

"She is quite a strange kit, with her purple fur and rainbow eyes. Bramblestar made a good decision by keeping her a kit. What use could she be to this Clan?" Starkit heard Purdy meow. She gasped. Not even the loquacious elder could be this cruel!

Starkit quickly hurried over to a clump of green ferns and eavesdropped.

"Then what should we do about her?" Dawnfrost asked.

"Well, we _could _trade her for prey." Purdy suggested sourly.

A harsh breeze blew through the camp, swaying the ferns Starkit was hiding in and kicking up dirty, brown dust.

Then a smooth, silky voice whispered in Starkit's head.

_Out of the darkness, a star will come and defeat the evil tiger and holly._

Starkit gasped out loud, shrinking back into the undergrowth when cats turned their heads in her direction.

Starkit closed her bright rainbow eyes and pondered her thoughts. What did the prophecy mean?


	3. The Test

Chapter 2

Starkit walked over to the apprentices' den to say her goodbyes to her siblings and her best friend, Sunpaw.

"Lakepaw, Redpaw, Sunpaw?" She called.

When there was no answer, she padded into the dusty old den.

"Lakepaw?" She shook her blue-gray sister awake.

"What?" Lakepaw hissed, her dull blue eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"I-I just wanted to say goodbye." Mewled Starkit, scuffing her paws in the dirt.

She padded over to her snoring brother and shook him gently.

"Bye, Redpaw." Starkit whispered, her rainbow eyes glittering with depression.

"Bye, Sunpaw." She whispered in her best friend's ear, then padded out of the den.

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Yowled Bramblestar, scratching furiously at Rowanclaw.

Starkit didn't know what to do. Should she fight? But she was still a kit! But, she was _supposed _to be an apprentice at the moment.

By the time Blackstar was charging at her, Starkit had made up her mind.

She launched at him, claws outstretched, and pinned him down. Even without any training, she dug her claws into his shoulders, biting his throat. Blackstar flung her off, and ran toward the thorn barrier, calling over his shoulder, "ShadowClan! Retreat!" A sea of cats bounded over toward Blackstar, trampling Starkit.

"Starkit! That was amazing!" Bramblestar meowed.

"So? I'll use my skills for another Clan." Starkit huffed, lashing her tail.

"It was a test, Starkit." Bramblestar mewed.


	4. Dawn-tainted Pelt

Chapter 3

"A... a test? What do you mean, Bramblestar?" Starkit queried.

"I wanted to see how you would react, and if you would still fight for the Clan." Bramblestar replied.

"So... you're telling me you _asked _ShadowClan to attack?" Starkit gasped.

"What? No! Of course not! I guess I was just lucky." He meowed.

"Lucky?" Jayfeather spat, storming out of the medicine den, a limp calico body dangling from his jaws. He dropped the cat, and Starkit gaped with horror as she realized that it was Blossomfall.

"Because of this, Blossomfall is dead!" Bumblestripe cried, padding over to stand by his deceased sister.

"Who did this?" Bramblestar demanded, stamping a paw on the evergreen grass.

"A cream-furred she-cat," Bumblestripe replied.

"Though we don't know who." Jayfeather muttered darkly, sheathing and unsheathing his claws over and over, letting them sink into the rich soil beneath the grass.

Bramblestar's eyes stretched open wide, and his jaws dropped.

"What color were her eyes?" He asked frantically.

"Honey-brown, kind of a darkish amber. Why?" Bumblestripe informed him.

"No..." Bramblestar murmured, half to himself.

"She wouldn't!"

"She did. Who are we talking about again?" Jayfeather hissed, lashing his dusky-gray tail.

Bramblestar glared at him, staring into his deep, blind blue eyes.

Then he answered with a stern, furious tone, a soft snarl forming in the back of his throat.

"Dawnpelt."


End file.
